TAHITI
centre|650px TAHITI *'Nombre:' TAHITI (타히티). **'¿Por qué TAHITI?: '''TAHITI es la isla más grande de la Polinesia francesa y es una de las islas mas frescas, su empresa les conservo ese nombre ya que sus conceptos a parte de que son dulces, tienen ese toque fresco. *'Número de miembros:' 11 chicas. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'''Debut: **'Corea: '''24 de julio de 2012. **'Japón:' 04 de marzo de 2016. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: BlackPearl. *'Agencia: '''JLine Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). ::::::::::: '''GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre Debut, Emision de ''Ta-Dah! I`ts TAHITI y salida de Ari, Hanhee y Sarah' La SBS-MTV emitió un programa acerca del debut del grupo llamado “Ta-Dah! It’s TAHITI”. Que fue emitido en Corea, China, Japón, Taiwan, Malasia, Filipinas, Indonesia y Singapur, En este participarían las miembros originales, Ari, Jisoo, Jungbin, Minjae, Hanhee, Ej y Sarah. Este programa documentó las dificultades del grupo y sus logros a través de su viaje pre-debut, de una forma divertida utilizando el concepto de que cada miembro representara "un poder o un animal". Una vez finalizado el programa la agencia del grupo anuncio la salida de Ari, Hanhee y Sarah, por razones personales. '2012:' '''Ingreso de Ye Eun y Dasom / Debut con su primer single ''Tonight' El 20 de julio se anuncio el ingreso de dos nuevas miembros al grupo llamadas Ye Eun y Dasom, siendo 6 integrantes tuvieron su debut el 24 de julio en el MBC Show! Champion, interpretando la canción "Tonight" perteneciente a su primer single. Ése mismo día lanzaron su single debut, "Tonight". El vídeo musical de su canción debut, "Tonight", fue lanzado el 23 de julio de 2012, este fue un gran exito en filipinas ya que tiempo después de su visita se vio la gran popularidad que gozo la canción en ese país. 'Salida de Ye Eun, EJ y Dasom, Ingreso de Jinhee y Miso, Reingreso de Ari. Comeback con su segundo single ''Hasta Luego, Cambios En El Grupo Y Pretty Face' En Octubre del mismo año, su agencia reveló vídeo teasers e imágenes de su primer comeback informando que Ye Eun, EJ y Dasom ya no serían parte del grupo y serían reemplazadas por dos nuevas miembros: Jinhee y Miso, también se anuncio que la ex miembro Ari volvería al grupo. Lanzaron su segundo single 'Hasta Luego' el 31 de Octubre, del que su agencia comentó que era una representación de la imagen confiada, libre chic y sofisticada de la mujer moderna, lo que podía verse en sus atuendos. La canción llamó la atención entre el público hispanoparlante al incluir junto con la melodía pegadiza influida por la música electrónica, el pop y el dubstep, algunas palabras en español. Su single fue lanzado en formato fisico y contiene 3 canciones. '''2013: Promociones en el exterior, Receso de Jinhee y comeback con su primer mini album "Five Beats Of Hearts"' En Enero del 2013 el grupo viajó hasta Filipinas para asistir a la grabación de los shows de variedades a los que habían sido invitadas: It's Showtime y Gandang Gabi Vice!, así como también a un programa radial de una cadena local, con motivo de la realización de su primer concierto en el extranjero: el 'Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert' que tuvo lugar el día 19 de dicho mes en el SM Mall of Asia Open Grounds donde compartieron escenario con artistas de la talla de Girls' Generation, EXO, U-KISS, INFINITE y Tasty. En Marzo del 2013 se presentaron en concierto al lado de SISTAR en Cambodia. Su agencia anunció que su comeback está programado para el 25 de Julio de 2013 con el lanzamiento del tema principal de su primer mini-álbum: 'Love Sick' en el que ha trabajado "Red Rocket", el mismo equipo de producción que se encuentra detrás de éxitos como el de 'Love Rain' de Kim Tae Woo y 'Don't Forget' de Baek Ji Young. La agencia anuncio que la miembro Jinhee no participaria del comeback del grupo debido a que el concepto de la nueva cancion no era apropiado para ella, ya que en ese entonces ella era menor de edad. Este single incorpora elementos de las canciones del Euro-dance de los años noventas y expresa la venganza de una mujer sobre su novio traidor. Los teasers que han sido revelados muestran a las chicas asumiendo un look sexy vestidas en atuendos negros de cuero, lo que contrasta con la cubierta del álbum que las deja ver en un look más puro y angelical. '2014:' Receso de Jungbin, Ingreso de Jerry y comeback con su tercer single "Oppa, You're Mine" La agencia informó que, ni Jinhee, ni Jungbin participarían en el nuevo comeback del grupo : Jungbin a problemas de salud, por lo que todavía no se sabe si hará que su salida del grupo sea permanente y Jinhee, dado a que como el director de DS Entertainment informó, la agencia prefería que se centrara por el momento en sus estudios, dado a que todavía estaba en el instituto. También informaron que una nueva miembro se uniria al grupo, que se revelará en los proximos días y sería añadida al grupo, además se anuncio que su comeback esta programado para el 12 de junio, con la canción Oppa You're Mine. La nueva miembro fue anunciada por su nombre artístico, Jerry. '2015: Comeback con su segundo mini album ''Fall into Temptation. El 4 de enero de 2015, Tahiti anuncio el lanzamiento de su segundo mini álbum "'''Fall into Temptation" a traves de un clip sumario. Jungbin y Jinhee de nuevo no participaron en el comeback del grupo por las razones anteriormente mencionadas. El 13 de enero hicieron comeback promocionando la cancion Phone Number perteneciente a su segundo mini album Fall Into Temptation. 'COMEBACK con su cuarto single''' '''SKIP' El grupo femenino TAHITI regresa luego casi 10 meses con su nuevo y cuarto sencillo titulado “'SKIP'” . el video fue revelado el dia 10 de noviembre de 2015 ' Skip ' con vida fue todo diversión y la melodía adictiva y las letras dicen que la personalidad de Tahití, pero también contiene nuevas características que no se les ve hasta ahora. En este regreso nuevamente fueron solo 5 miembros, sin Jinhee y Jungbin 2016: Comeback con su quinto single I Want to know your Mind. Regresaron el 23 de Mayo del 2016 con su quinto sencillo "I Want to know your Mind" y su MV el mismo día. Durante sus promociones han logrado calificar en el top 10 de MCountdown en el puesto 10 siendo este lo má alto que una canción de Tahiti ha llegado. Para este comeback nuevamente Jungbin y Jinhee nuevamente estuvieron ausentes. '2017 - 2018: Receso de Jisoo, Salida de Jisoo y Disolución Oficial.' El 16 de marzo de 2017, la agencia del grupo revelo que la integrante Jisoo se estaria tomando un descanso de las promociones del grupo debido a que habia sido diagnosticada con depresion y episodios de panico y ansiedad, por lo que lo mejor para ella era que se enfocara en su salud, por lo que Tahiti seguiria promocionando 4 miembros. El 8 de diciembre del mismo año Jisoo anuncio su salida del grupo, para enfocarse aun mas en su salud. El 25 de Julio de 2018 la agencia del grupo anuncio la disolucion oficial del grupo argumentando que el contrato de las miembros habia expirado y ellas (incluidas Jungbin y Jinhee) habian decidido no renovarlo, e ir por caminos separados. Integrantes thumb|centre|451x451px De Izquierda a Derecha: JiSoo, Ari, Jerry, MiSo & MinJae. Ex miembros: * Sarah (Rapera y Bailarina) pre-debut *E.J (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Octubre 2012 *Dasom (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Octubre 2012 *Ye Eun (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) 2012 - Octubre 2012 *Jinhee (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 2012 - Julio 2018 *Jungbin (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2012 - Julio 2018 *Jisoo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (Julio 2012 - Diciembre 2017) *Misu (Vocalista y Bailarina) (Octubre 2012 - Julio 2018) *Minjae (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (Julio 2012 - Julio 2018) *Jerry (Vocalista y Bailarina) (Junio 2014 - Julio 2018) *Ari (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (Octubre 2012 - Julio 2018) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum Single Japón Best Álbum Temas para Dramas *''My Prince'' tema para Best Lovers (2015) *''I Don't Know, I Don't Know'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Colaboraciones * W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) * T.A.P - Oh! Boy (Feat GO.ON) Programas de TV *TA-DAH! IT's TAHITI (SBS-MTV, 2012) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) cameo. *''All the kpop '' Conciertos Participativos *de Apertura MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka (30/07/2016) Premios Curiosidades *En la formación del grupo, siendo 7 miembros, éste estaba compuesto por: Ari, Jisoo, Jungbin, Minjae, Hanhee y EJ. *En su debut, siendo 6 miembros, el grupo estaba compuesto por: Yeeun, EJ, Minjae, Jisoo, Jungbin y Dasom. *Desde que el grupo realizó el comeback de Hasta Luego, se integraron Jinhee y Misu, tambien en ese entonces volvió al grupo Ari, esto sucedió después de que Dason, Yeeun y EJ abandonaran el grupo. Desde ese entonces quedo la formacion actual del grupo. *El mini album Love Sick fue lanzado al cabo de un año de su debut. *En el drama Master's Sun , cuando muestran las escenas de la cafetería, está de fondo la canción Love Sick. *Su Single The Secret fue finanziado mediante crowdfunding [1]. Enlaces *Página Web Oficial DS Entertainment *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Oficial * Facebook Oficial Galería Archivo:20120407_tahit_1.jpg Archivo:20120407_tahiti_2.jpg Archivo:tumblr_m3cs225tJd1qip3q3o1_500.jpg Archivo:tumblr_m3hn2tGQMH1qip3q3o1_500.jpg Archivo:tumblr_m3hn33Hlcd1qip3q3o1_500.jpg Archivo:tumblr_m39474qdz51qip3q3o1_500.jpg Archivo:545038 337979119589660 337391056315133 804594 780093036 n.jpg tumblr_m27f4iFJHY1qip3q3o1_500.jpg Videografía TAHITI - Tonight|Tonight TAHITI - Hasta Luego|Hasta Luego TAHITI - Hasta Luego (Dance Ver)|Hasta Luego (Dance Ver.) TAHITI - Pretty Face|Pretty Face K-pop 타히티 러브시크 M V영상 - TAHITI Love Sick M V|Love Sick K-pop 타히티 3번째 싱글 "오빤내꺼" 뮤직비디오|Oppa, You Are Mine K-pop 타히티 폰넘버 M V영상 - TAHITI Phone Number M V|Phone Number K-pop 타히티 "SKIP" M V영상 - TAHITI "Skip" M V|Skip Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2016 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGrupos disueltos Categoría:JGirlBand